Fourth Meme Unfilled
'Fourth!Meme - Unfilled V.2.1. BETA' *Hello, everybody! This is the fourth meme's unfilled requests. As you can see, there are many of them, so please try to fill one or two or however many more you want to before requesting your own! It helps keep the meme active. Thank you! * Feel free to fill any really old requests; other people will probably be interested in reading them too. _________________________________________________________________________________ 'M/M' Bak/Allen * Bak/Allen: Bonus if Allen is a screamer. (Request Link) Chaojii/Jasdero * Chaojii/Jasdero: Anything goes as long as it's funny. (Request Link) Cross/Kanda * Cross/Kanda: Kanda cross-dresses for Cross~ (Request Link) 'Cross/Tyki' *Tyki/Cross: Bondage. Preferably ''with Tyki as seme. (Request Link) 'Debitto/Allen' * DevitxAllen: Several of the Noahs visit a circus rumored to have unnatural goings-on behind the scenes. Devit is bored 'cause his brother isn't there, but a certain acrobat catches his interest. (Request Link) Earl/Allen *Earl/Allen: Eventual Earl14! Allen; long prompt; Allen has a cock-riding/Sucking fetish. (Request Link) * Public spanking in front of the entire revived Noah Clan. Optional that Allen becomes aroused by the public humiliation. (Request Link) 'Jasdero/Debitto' * JasderoxDebitto: Twincest and optional crossdressing/dirty talk. (Request Link) Kanda/Allen *Allen/Kanda: Sex in Komui's office. (Request Link) *AllenKanda : Allen upsets Kanda after a mission and makes it up to him. Kanda doesn't know Timcampy is recording. (Request Link) * Yullen: Kanda's hair fucks Allen (Request Link) * Arekan: Kanda must bottom, Awkward!Kanda, Allen has experience and teaches Kanda how to give a good blowjob. (Request Link) * KandaxAllen: bondage and toy use. Optional uke torture. (Request Link) * Kanda/Allen:Allen is a catamite given to Kanda, who is the Crown Prince, as a birthday gift. Master X Slave relationship. More info at request link. (Request Link) * Kanda/Allen: "So, I think we should fuck." (Request Link) * Kanda/Allen: Sword fighting. (Request Link) Krory/Devitto *Krory/Devitto: Devitto likes being bitten. (Request Link) Lavi/Kanda *Kanda/Lavi: Long Prompt, references on prompt. (Request Link) *Lavi/Kanda or Kanda/Lavi: AU. Road trip with other people; sex in a tent. (Request Link) *Lavi/Kanda: Yuu chained to wall -Whips, knives, etc. S/M; Con/dub-con w/ angst. (Request Link) *Lavi/Kanda: Choking, prompt on link. (Request Link) *Lavi/Kanda: Dominance fight, Lavi wins, Rough sex (Request Link) *Lavi/Kanda: Kanda blindfolded, sensory overload. (Request Link) * Kanda/Lavi: Lavi is imprisoned at the Noahs and Kanda finds him in a bad condition. OR. Kanda discovers that, in three months, Lavi switched sides. Angry sex. More details on link. (Request Link) * Lavi/Kanda: Pole dancing, using oodzuchi kodzuchi as the pole. (Request Link) * Kanda/Lavi: Kanda likes to go straight to the point, doing it fast. Lavi doesn't agree and wants to take things slow (for once?). Kanda unwilling to change his ways and trying to convince Lavi. (Request Link) * Laviyuu: Constant slamming walls sex. (Request Link) 'Lavi/Allen' * Lavi/Allen: A little crossdressing, a blowjob, and maybe some riding. (Request Link) 'Link/Allen' * Link/Allen: Foreplay, and/or holding back from having actual sex. (Request Link) Tyki/Allen *Tyki/Allen: AU - Allen really, ''really ''likes Tyki's accent. (Request Link) * Tyki/Allen, with strip poker and/or bad!touch. (Request Link) * insane!Tyki/Allen: non-con, tentacle bondage, humiliation, breathplay, Allen fights back. (Request Link) * fem!Tyki/Allen: Nothing like waking up tied to a bed in a random inn/hotel with a half naked woman reading a book about kinky S&M sex on the chair right next to you. Also, breast fucking. (Request Link) * Doesn't have to be sexual, but fine if it is; introspection and competition. (Request Link) Tyki/Lavi *Tyki/Lavi: Lavi was black-mailed and it was FILMED; Smutty-Smut-Smut-Smut! (Request Link) 'Tyki/Kanda' * TykixKanda: Rough, non-con sex with virgin!Kanda (Request Link) 'Winters/Cross' * Winters/Cross: Orgasm denial, physical reactions, exhibitionism. Violent/snarky (aka IC). (Request Link) 'Human Timcanpy/Allen' * Human Timcanpy/Allen: Non-con (Request Link) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 'F/F' Lenalee/Road *Lenalee/Road: Road invades Lenalee's dream. Restraints/Bondage. (Request Link) * RoadxLinali: Clitoral stimulation as focus. (Request Link) 'Lulubell/Fou' * Lulubell/Fo: Make them use their transforming abilities and make it interesting. (Request Link) 'Lulubell/Miranda' * Lulubell/Miranda: Clitoral stimulation as focus (Request Link) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Hetero' 'Allen/Road' * Priest!Allen/Succubus!Road (Request Link) * Rhode/Allen: Rhode decides that she's going to make Allen hers. Non/dub-con, fem!dom, sadism, obsession, anal penetration with foreign objects. (Request Link) 'Cross/Klaud' * Cross/Klaud: Foreplay, kissing, oral (both), penetration. Klaud still a virgin. (Request Link) 'Kanda/Miranda' * Kanda/Miranda: Nothing crazy. Maybe slightly rough but meh (Request Link) * Kanda/Miranda: Kanda likes his women to have a spine. Miranda hears and tries her hand at being assertive... and goes a little overboard. Fem!Dom; Bondage. (Request Link) 'Krory/Lulubell' * Krory/Lulubell: Lulubell disguised as Eliade. (Request Link) 'Lenalee/Lavi' * Lavi/Lenalee. Lavi gets bored and suggests that they play the nervous game. Lavi is the virgin, not Lena. (Request Link) * LaviLena- glitter. Lots and lots of glitter. A kind of "What happens in Vegas" situation. (Request Link) Miranda/Marie *Miranda/Marie: Just Fluff. (Request Link) * Marie/Miranda: Fluff. (Request Link) 'Tyki/Miranda' * Nun!Miranda/Incubus!Tyki: Miranda can only resist for so long. (Request Link) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Unspecified' "Anyone" Fics *Female/Male or Female/Female+strap-on: checklist of things to do, techniques, etc and are checking them off as they have sex. (Request Link) * Male/Kanda: (Preferably Lavi/Kanda) A male character hypnotizes Kanda. Writer chooses why. Eventually smut ensues. Dub-con. (Request Link) * Anyone/Allen: Blowjob without gag reflex and flexibility. (Request Link) * Anyone/Lavi: (Preferably Kanda/Lavi) Lavi striptease. Slow, torturously so. Extra points if Joe Cocker is involved in any way. (Request Link) * Anyone/Anyone: Character A is singing somewhere secluded, but character B overhears, gets turned on, and proceeds to thoroughly shag them, right then and there. Kanda/Allen preferred (Request Link) * Anyone/Female: Erotic lactation (drinking of breast milk from a female during sex). Can be het or even yuri, gender-bending allowed. Any other kinks are optional. (Request Link) * Anyone/Anyone: Ass-play, rimming, slapping, spreading cheeks, fetishization, etc. (Request Link) * Anyone/Anyone: Foot fetish (Request Link) * Lavi/Male: "You're my favorite butt monkey." (Request Link) * Lenalee/Female: Weight gain or pregnancy (but weight gain is preferred). (Request Link) * Anyone/Anyone: "I never knew that he was that ticklish..." (Request Link) * Anyone/Anyone/Anyone?: "Utter silence lasted for a minute, until- 'I think I just had an orgasm.' 'Me too.' 'You two are complete perverts!'" (Request Link) * Anyone/Anyone: Doing it upside-down. (Request Link) * Anyone/Cross: When, where, and why was Cross's virginity lost, and to who? Any situation, any circumstances, and reason at all, as long as there is awkward, embarrassed, and inexperienced young!Cross. (Request Link) * Anyone/Anyone: Eyebrow fetish. (Request Link) * Anyone/Flexible!Allen: Allen performs either Aerial silk or Raqs Sharqi. (Request Link) * Anyone/Vulnerable!one-armed!Allen: Allen is forced into sex by author's choice of partner and secretly enjoys it, despite struggling and protesting. (Request Link) * Tyki/Anyone: Teez have to be involved somehow. (Request Link) * Anyone/Jerry: Maybe kitchen sex? Naked apron? Eating food off partner? Use of kitchen tools? (Request Link) * Anyone/Anyone: Figging. (Request Link) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Threesome/Moresomes' Cross/Tyki/Allen *Cross/Tyki/Allen: threesome, dirty talk and/or bondage as well. (Request Link) Cross/Allen/Lavi *Cross/Allen/Lavi: Allen walks into Cross and Lavi during a heated moment. Allen finds himself in the middle of it. Allen discovers he has a fetish (writer choice) (Request Link) 'Cyril/Fiidora/Lavi' * Cyril/Fiidora/Lavi: Lavi-centric Noah noncon, set in the current arc. (Request Link) 'Lenalee/Kanda/Allen/Lavi' * Lenalee/Kanda/Allen/Lavi: The first time together (Request Link) 'Orgy' * Everyone in HQ affected in some way that causes their natural levels of pheromones to increase drastically, so certain people smell absolutely irresistible. Mass orgy ensues. Preferred pairings Yullen and LaviLena. (Request Link) 'OT4' * The OT4 goes to see a production of Phantom of the Opera. (Request Link) 'Tyki/OT4' * Tyki/Allen/Lenalee/Lavi/Kanda: The Noah keep their favorite exorcists after the war, sans innocence. One night, Tyki gets bored. Non-con/dub-con, anal, oral, vaginal, Noah powers, bondage, blood, torture, etc. (Request Link) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Other' Involving Objects * Kanda/Timcanpy/Allen: Allen bottoms (Request Link) 'Masturbation' * Allen while thinking about Kanda or Lavi (or both). OR. Lavi and Allen watching each other masturbate (Request Link) 'Etc Silly Things and/or Nonsexual requests''' * Lavi and Allen get a packet of condoms to play with. Completely improper use of them (balloons, hats, containers, etc). Points for eventual proper use of the condoms (Request Link) * Daddy!Tyki or Nanny!Tyki with his three kids Allen, Kanda and Lavi. (Request Link)